


When Will meets Fate

by SilverDragonflyMoon



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Green Lantern (2011), Supernatural, The Flash (TV 2014), Thunderbirds
Genre: Chuck Shurley is God, Episode: s11e22 We Happy Few, Episode: s11e23 Alpha and Omega, F/M, Good Slade Wilson, Protective Scott, Scott Tracy is Green Lantern, Tommy Merlyn & Oliver Queen & Bruce Wayne & Scott Tracy friendship, Tracy sister
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 16:02:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15755067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverDragonflyMoon/pseuds/SilverDragonflyMoon
Summary: What if Scott Tracy was chosen as the second Earth-based Lantern by the ring and went to train on Oa? Scott disappeared causing his father and brothers to worry. Scott is best friends with Bruce Wayne, Oliver Queen and Thomas Merlyn. Jeff thought that Scott was kidnapped before he started the Thunderbirds and moved to an island. Seven years pass on Earth when Scott comes back and everything he knows has changed. Tracy sister included.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite of an old story.
> 
> Will start at Oa and then at the Russian Oil Rig rescue of the Thunderbirds film. Characters will be out of character on how I see them and I know the ages are wrong but this is my fanfiction and going off Arrowverse timeline (Season 3 for Arrow, Season 1 for The Flash crossover episode) and for Supernatural, it be in season 11 and the Tracy sister will be with Gabriel.
> 
> Jefferson Tracy – 46 (Dark Brown hair and light brown eyes) (Bill Paxton)  
> John Diggle – 37 (black hair and brown eyes) (David Ramsey)  
> Bruce Wayne – 32 (Black hair and blue eyes) (Christian Bale)  
> Thomas Merlyn – 29 (Black hair and blue eyes) (Colin Donnell)  
> Oliver Queen – 29 (Blonde hair and blue eyes) (Stephen Amell)  
> Scott Tracy – 27 (Dark brown hair and light brown eyes) (Phillip Winchester)  
> Caitlin Snow – 27 (Red hair and brown eyes) (Danielle Panabaker)  
> John Tracy – 25 (Golden blonde hair and blue eyes) (Lex Shrapnel)  
> Ariana Tracy – 23 (Red hair and blue eyes) (Katherine McNamara)  
> Virgil Tracy – 21 (Dark brown hair and light brown eyes) (Dominic Colenso)  
> Gordon Tracy – 18 (red hair and light brown eyes) (Ben Torgersen)  
> Tintin Belagant – 14 (Black hair and light brown eyes) (Vanessa Hudgens)  
> Alan Tracy – 14 (Blonde hair and blue eyes) (Brady Corbet)  
> Fermat Hackenbacker – 11 (Dark brown hair and hazel eyes) (Soren Fulton)

_**'My name is Scott Carpenter Tracy, for seven years I have trained as a Green Lantern after a ring came to me and I came to Oa, now I have finished my training fought wars and battled some dark aliens and now I am on my way home to guard Earth from the forces that wish to take it over'** _

**Green Lantern Home World Oa.**

A large alien with pale pink skin with a face of a hog slammed into a wall pushed by a young man with dark brown hair and light brown eyes.

“Well I must say since you been here human you have done well in training and helping us guard Oa” a fish like alien calmly said and the human looked at him.

“You know, you can call me Scott, Tomar-Re” the fish smiled and looked up as the pig like alien stood up with a laugh.

“You have got a strong will there, poozer, but you have done all the training and helped fight the wars that came up and well you can head back to Earth” the pig like alien stated and Scott smiled.

“Kilowog, thank you for being my trainer and I am sorry I was a annoying little poozer when I first came here” the two aliens laughed and Scott looked up to the stars and sighed in relief “I miss my father, my brothers, my sister and everyone back home, it has been a long seven years since I left” Kilowog walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

“Scott Tracy, it has been an honour and I would love to come to Earth and try some of those strange sounding foods” Scott nodded and shook Kilowog's hand and turned to Tomar-Re.

“Tomar-Re thank you for being a good listener and being a friend, come along as well and both of you please let me know if Sinestro rears his ugly face and I will come and help out against him and his Corps of fear” the two nodded and Scott floated into the air a domino mask over his eyes and he flew back home for the first time in years “I am coming home dad, I hope you are all okay and I hope nothing happened while I have been training” Scott whispered as planets passed him and he slowed down as he neared Mars and looked at Earth in the distance “Earth, so beautiful and wonderful from here, this is my true home and forever will be” Scott muttered as his strength of will powered up making him glow emerald green.  
  


**Earth**

Scott Tracy flew pass space stations and entered Earth's atmosphere and floated in the clouds smiling watching planes just below him before his ring buzzed and he sighed.

“Now, you little bugger” Scott sighed placing a hand on his head and closed his eyes “time for work before I see my family” Scott muttered and he followed it into a storm and there was an oil rig on fire, but it was not that shocked him but the two machines flying over, the big green one had a platform lowered with a man getting people on to it and he saw another flying it while the blue jet shot at the flames before a louder explosion knocked the rescue man off and Scott flew down sending out a force field stopping the man from falling into the water and oil.

He placed the man on the platform and turned to the flames and sent out a construct to stamp the fire out.

“Thanks” Scott turned to the platform and saw the helmet hiding the face.

“It is my job, I am the Green Lantern of this sector” just then something hit him in the shoulder injuring him and he flew onto the platform.

“You alright, buddy” the man asked and Scott nodded, before feeling himself bleeding “You are hurt, come up into the med-bay, my co-worker can fix you up” Scott nodded and looked to the wound saw his shoulder had been dislocated as well as metal poking into the skin and the platform rose up.

“Thanks” Scott whispered as he walked into the med-bay.

“OP 4 please fly Thunderbird 2 to the hospital, sir I need to look at your eyes, do not worry you can trust me my co workers and I work in secrets, but if need be there is a private med-bay” Scott nodded and the man helped him walk, he could feel the wound healing wrong.

“You will have to realign my shoulder for my power to heal it better as well as remove the two small pieces of metal” the man nodded and Scott walked into the nice med-bay.

“Can you remove your mask please and remove your suit so I can get to your shoulder” Scott nodded and willed the mask and suit off and looked at the man and the man gasped and making Scott look at his skin.

“Scars a plenty I know but it is the price of war in space and I have not had a change of clothes in years been wearing my uniform for the Green Lantern Corps” Scott answered before feeling the healing nearly finished “You need to re break my shoulder and get the metal out, it is healing wrong, do not worry I have been use to pain for seven years”.  
  


**THUNDERBIRD 2, MED BAY**

Virgil Tracy watched as the green clad man somehow made his suit and mask disappear, before looking at him with familiar light brown eyes and messy dark brown hair and scars covering his skin and a ratty shirt that he remembered his oldest brother loving and ripped jeans.

“Scars a plenty” Virgil was in shock “I know but it is the price of war in space” it was Scott, his eldest brother “and I have not had a change of clothes in years been wearing my uniform for the Green Lantern Corps” Scott stated and winced “You need to re break my shoulder and get the metal out, it is healing wrong” Virgil shook his head slowly “do not worry I have been use to pain for seven years” Scott stated and Virgil gulped.

Virgil held the shoulder and quickly broke his eldest brother's shoulder who only winced and Virgil looked at him.

“Sir, what is your name?” Virgil wanted to know if it truly his brother and watched as the man looked at him as he got the metal out and watch as the skin healed over.

“Scott Carpenter Tracy” Virgil felt faint and he wanted to cry and hug his brother “been travelling the universe it is truly amazing out there, but I missed my family so much, I tried for the first year to leave but this” Virgil saw a green ring on his brother's finger “kept following me around and forcing me back to Oa to train in using this, god my brothers would hate me for leaving, I only just got back” Virgil saw they were nearing the hospital “Guess this is my stop” the uniform came back on “thanks for helping with the shoulder, now to find my family” Scott went to leave but Virgil stopped him as Gordon came in.

“You can not leave yet, that shoulder needs to be checked” Scott laughed.

“My ring can heal me will minor wounds” Scott replied and Gordon took the six oil workers down “Is everything alright?” Scott asked and then Gordon came back.

“OP 3 why aren't letting this man go?” he asked his immediate older brother.

“Cause the Commander needs to meet him, now” Scott was grabbed by his uninjured arm to his shock and pulled towards the cockpit.

“Commander come in, it is OP 3” Virgil stated in the microphone.  
  


**THUNDERBIRD 2, COCKPIT**

Scott was curious why this man wanted his Commander to meet him and he crossed his arms and then to his shock on screen appeared his father, Jefferson Tracy appeared on the screen and he spotted him.

“OP 3, who is that?” he asked and Scott realised who the two were with him, Virgil and Gordon Tracy his younger brothers.

“Tell him” Scott raised an eyebrow at Virgil and decided to be a bit of a prankster.

“May I ask why?” that was the wrong thing to say as Virgil grabbed him into a headlock.

“Tell him or I shall and I will force you” Scott was let go and sighed and willed his uniform and mask away.

“Happy Virgil” Scott said looking at Virgil before there was a thump and Scott turned to see Gordon on the floor in a dead faint.

“Scotty” his father whispered and Scott nodded “Virgil fly to the island, Scott please do not leave”.

“When you came to the screen I was wondering why OP 3 right wanted me to meet you and I had no idea it was you, I was going to leave to find you” Jeff nodded and hung up while Scott looked at Virgil as he took off his helmet.

Scott took in his mini me, Virgil's dark brown hair was a styled mess and his light brown eyes had tears in them and Scott hugged him kissing the top of his younger brother's head and watched as he got into the captain's chair.

Scott smirked at Gordon wanting to laugh at the water loving Tracy and watched as Gordon woke up and saw Scott, he took off his helmet moving it to the side and Scott took in his fire red hair and light brown eyes, Scott was hugged as Virgil flew his bird as he found out and his youngest brother on the machine cried in his arms.

“Never never never leave again” Scott rubbed Gordon's back and winced as an old wound pained him “You alright” Gordon asked feeling his older brother tense up.

“Old wound from a few years ago plays up now and then, it healed okay but the pain lingers cause well it was a bad war with an old mentor of mine who turned traitor” Scott explained as the machine descended and Scott saw a beautiful island as well as a pink car flying seriously flying in front.

Soon he watched as a cave opened and Virgil drove the machine in and Scott saw his father standing on the bridge next to the hanger and the machine stopped and Virgil stood up.

“You can give spout a heart attack it is Spring Break time” Gordon stated and the reunited brothers left the machine and Scott walked down the stairs and his father ran up to him.

“You are really here, where have you been?” he demanded as he slapped Scott's head and Scott rubbed his head looking at his father.

“Long story, I told Virgil when I did not know he was one of my brothers, where is John and Ariana?” Scott asked as the four walked to a lift.

“He is in our Space Station that we call Thunderbird 5, it is the secret Thunderbird” Jeff explained and Scott raised his eyebrow.

“And Ariana?” Scott asked and he watched as his siblings and father look down.

“Ariana ran away, 5 years ago and she left a note stating that she was done and wanted to live life her way” Virgil replied and Scott sat down in shock.

“She hated that I declared you dead, she yelled at me early that day and then during the night she left” Jeff informed Scott and Scott looked up.

“Well hopefully once I am back in the spot light, she returns” Scott stated and Jeff sighed.

“She may not, it was a big fight and anyway how did you become this?” Jeff asked pointing to the suit and Scott sighed.

“I was in Starling from going to a party with Ollie and Tommy, when this little bugger” holding up the hand where the ring sat “appeared in front of me and came onto my finger and I was sent to Oa, the home world of Green Lanterns, I tried so hard to get away but the ring and my trainers wouldn't let me cause I am the first human Lantern and I am in charge of a large sector from the sun to Pluto with the moons and smaller planets Earth does not know about” Scott explained as he entered an stunning office and saw that there was a tall man with glasses sitting at the desk.

“Brains, this is my eldest son Scott who went missing seven years ago, Scott this is Brains he helped build the Thunderbirds” Scott shook the man's hands.

“How are you here?” Scott smiled at the man and explained everything from the trip to Oa to his training and the war he fought in against his old mentor “W-w-what p-powers d-d-do you h-have?” Scott smiled at Brains and he willed his uniform back on.

“I can create energy constructs from guns to well anything my mind can think of, limited healing, force field, energy projection, phasing through things walls or doors, I can be a bit of a detective at times cause I can create environment playback so if I go to a crime scene I watch what happens” his family and Brains were impressed “then other powers are light refraction making myself invisible, flight” floating into the air “while using constructs I can have superhuman strength, electromagnetic scanning” Scott floated lazily in the air “Galactic Encyclopedia, it is basically having the knowledge of Book of Oa in our brains from rules to mission reports” Scott landed softly “Universal translator I can understand all languages like they are being spoken to me in English” everyone smiled “Then another power of the ring is I can change my uniform to my tastes but I like this one, another is if I am hurt badly enough the ring will send out a signal for other lanterns to come and get me or if there is trouble also works as a honing beacon if I am lost on a mission” Jeff nodded and Scott floated into the air “My mind can not be controlled as I found out against an evil Martian who has power of the mind and other things”.

“Martians are real” Gordon yelled in shock and Scott nodded “Cool”.

“They are, I know one that helped me out a few times named J'onn J'onzz” Scott said with a smile “There are a few other powers to the ring, they are pocket dimension where I keep the charger for the ring, another one is Telepathic link with other lanterns, I have security on the ring so if it is taken from me it will not work for any other, that is it” Scott finished and he saw Virgil looking impressed.

“Powerful little ring then” Virgil stated and Scott laughed.

“Yeah, but learning them was annoying and painful” Scott muttered and Jeff smiled.

“Scott, I am truly happy you are back however there is a small thing we will have to do” Scott smiled and hugged his father “We best go and greet, Penny” Scott raised an eyebrow “she is an agent for us as well as her valet we call Parker, then there are the Belagants, Onaha is the cook and housekeeper, Kyrano is the gardener and manservant and their daughter Tintin who is home schooled here on the island” Jeff explained as the Tracy and Brains exited the office, Scott then remembered that John has not been told as he saw his baby brother talking with a young boy with glasses, he released his uniform and watched hidden from view.

“Dad!” Alan yelled and Scott stood back watching as Alan hugged their father.

“Alan, let's look at you” Scott smiled seeing his father look over Alan “Oh man look out” Jeff moved as Gordon and Virgil ran over and messed with Alan's hair “Everyone, please can I have your attention I have a special and amazing announcement” Scott watched as a woman in pink followed by a older man wearing a light grey suit, there was Asian man and woman followed by a teen girl “You all saw the rescue and saw the green clad hero, well to my shock as well as Virgil's shock and caused Gordon to faint” Scott smirked as Alan looked with a smirk to Gordon “Come out” Scott walked from the corner and Alan's jaw dropped.

“Scotty” Scott smiled and Alan rushed at him causing him to fall to the ground “Never leave again”.

“Promise spout unless I have to, but you will know if I do” Scott told him and Alan hit his injured shoulder that just finished healing.

“Penny, I will need your help to declare Scott alive and well again, but it must not get out he is the green hero” Jeff explained and Scott stood up.

“Green Lantern is my name if I am in this form” showing the uniform before changing back.

“I will be happy to help you, Jeff” Penny looked at Jeff and then to Scott “Scott, it is a pleasure to meet you, I am Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward and this is my driver/butler/ valet Aloysius Parker, but you can call him Parker” Scott shook the man's hand and looked to the young teen boy who stood next to Brains.

“This is my son Fermat” Brains said clapping the young boy's shoulder softly and Scott smiled at the boy.

“Nice to meet you, Fermat” the boy nodded in awe and shy and then Scott turned the Asian family.

“This is Kyrano, his wife Onaha and their daughter Tintin” Scott smiled and then his stomach rumbled.

“Sorry been a while since I ate” everyone nodded and soon Scott had a plate of eggs and fruit “I so missed Earth food” Scott said as he took a bit from an apple and groaned in pleasure.

“What is alien food like?” Gordon asked as he sat down with a plate and everyone looked to Scott, who chuckled.

“Well one of my trainers introduced to a meat much like chicken but there was a spice in it, the fruits were strange, next time I have to go to Oa when I charge the battery in the core I will bring back a few of the nicer fruits, I remember I was on a planet called Tamaran there was dish that you had to eat live, it was a mix of a spider cross fish” Scott shuttered making everyone concerned “Never again going near that dish, if I see their youngest princess again it will be running into the deep sea, creepy princess” Scott muttered.

“Did you miss us?” Alan whispered and Scott stopped eating and looked to Alan.

“Allie, I missed everyone, I tried to come back but I had to do training and fight in a war well a few wars, but you all were on my mind” Scott told him grabbing his hand, however Alan shook him off and stood up.

“I am not hungry anymore, come on Fermat” Scott watched sadly as Alan and Fermat left the table.

“I tried to come back” Scott took a bit of an pear “I will go and talk to him later” his ring buzzed and he groaned and hit his head on the table “I just got home, you damn thing”.

“Everything alright Scott” Gordon asked and Scott looked to him.

“Nope, I have to go and stop another fight happening on Mars, they are calling for my help again, I promise, I will be back tomorrow, this is my sector” Scott changed into his uniform and floated into the air.

“Please be safe and do not be to long coming back” Jeff pleaded and Scott smiled at him.

“Where is Thunderbird 5? I want to scare Johnny boy, however don't tell him I am back” Scott asked and Gordon smirked.

“He would be above Russia tomorrow” Jeff answered and Scott nodded and flew out of the doors and out of the Earth towards Mars to help the war from breaking out.  
  


**MARS  
  
** Scott sighed as he rested in J'onn J'onzz home while the Martian gave him a cup of his amazing tea.

“Thank you again Lantern Tracy, I hear you got home finally” J'onn stated as he sat down.

“I did, after this tea your wonderful spiced tea I will head back and scare my immediate younger brother” J'onn laughed as Scott smiled at the Martian.

“You do like pranking I remember when you first came here and pranked my brother by sending him to the tallest tower due to scaring my young niece” Scott smiled as he finished the tea.

“J'onn, come to Earth you can be someone new and make other friends, I know Oliver would like you, I have not been home long but I can see you would like my planet” J'onn smiled as Scott stood.

“I plan to come the wars are getting out of control here, I think I will come sometime soon” Scott hugged J'onn and they walked out of the home before Scott took off back for Earth, he had been gone for a day and half and he hoped no one told John.

He flew towards where Russia was located and floated in the space air in shock looking in front of him in shock, there sat Thunderbird five, but there were destroyed pieces floating around with the red rocket he was told about but one of the boasters were broken.

“I pray John and whoever flew up here is okay” Scott muttered worried and he flew closer before phasing through the metal and felt the heat from dying flames.

“He's a Tracy” Scott heard his father say and he walked to see his father resting with John who was injured, Virgil near by and Gordon sitting by the stairs.

“What the hell happened?” everyone jumped and turned John's eyes widen in shock “I leave to stop a fight and I come back and my brothers and dad are still here in a failing machine” Scott yelled and Jeff stood.

“I was scared you were hurt, Scott” Jeff hugged him.

“I can get you out, just tell me what is happening?” Scott asked and Jeff explained while Virgil helped John to his feet.

“Scooter” John asked and Scott walked over and hugged his younger brother.

“I am real Johnny” Scott sent a force field over his brothers and father “Where is this Hood now?” Scott asked as he phased himself and his brothers and father out of the Thunderbird five keeping them in a force field and flew towards the island.

Scott flew in Earth's atmosphere and towards the island, he saw the pools and saw Lady P holding her head with Parker and he flew faster “Be ready for a bit of a landing into the pool” Scott let the forcefield drop and his brothers and father in the diving pool and he landed on the ground in front of the man.

“WHO ARE YOU?” the Hood yelled and Scott smirked.

“Green Lantern, guardian for Earth” Scott threw a construct of a wall at the man causing him to fall down and he ran over to Penelope and Parker to help them up.

“Alan is in the trees” Penelope told him and he nodded as the Hood walked over snake like.

“I can not enter your mind” Scott smirked and hit him with energy beams before willing another wall and slamming the man into the ground and he lay unconscious and Penelope knocked out a ugly red haired woman while Parker finished a large black man.

Scott helped tie the baddies up as well as blow up the sub they came in and he headed back up to the villa and floated into the air relaxing with his hands behind his head looking up to the clouds.

“Flyboy, really suits you now” Scott turned and looked below and saw John looking up at him and Scott floated onto his stomach.

“Star grazer is so you, Johnny boy” Scott replied and John glared before laughing a little.

“I am glad you are back, Scott, dad told me everything while you were blowing up the sub” Scott landed on his feet and willed his uniform away.

“Johnny, I will not willing leave for that long again, but I have bosses who are pests and cause my sector is large not the largest thank the lord” Scott told him as his father walked out of the office with his brothers and the household “Tell you what if I can keep bugging J'onn J'onzz of Mars to come to Earth then I will introduce you all to my good friend” as Scott walked by the Olympic sized pool where he was told thunderbird 1 came out from “So tell me, apart from Ariana running away, I have not gone and read the news of the pass seven years, how are Oliver, Bruce and Tommy?” Scott asked and Jeff looked over to him as Scott laid down on a pool chair.

“Around the time you disappeared, Oliver, Robert and Sara Lance boarded the 'Queen's Gambit' and Oliver went missing for five years, I thought you were with them, but Oliver came back and revealed you went missing days before the doomed trip where Robert was killed” Scott looked down and Jeff sighed “About eight months after he came back, Malcolm Merlyn levelled the Glades and in turned killed Tommy” Scott gasped and he looked down in shock.

“Tommy is dead” Scott whispered looking down and then back up to see his father nod “What about Bruce?” Scott was worried that Bruce would do something stupid.

“Bruce went missing six months after you and Oliver went missing, he came back six months ago” Scott sighed in relief “However there is something crazy going on in Gotham City, we are rarely called there if there is trouble or a disaster like a weeks back when the monorail Thomas created was wrecked and people calling out in fear due a gas and he burned down Wayne Mansion” Scott frowned and vowed to go and find out what happened before sighing.

“Did any of you meet Caitlin?” Scott asked and his brothers and his father looked at him.

“Caitlin?” Alan asked watching as Scott stood up from the chair and walked over to the edge of the pool and sitting at the edge.

“Caitlin was my girlfriend from the time I was 17 till I went to Oa, I fell hard and fast for her and her half brother Ronnie threaten me to treat her right, I was going to ask her to marry me after I turned 21” Scott revealed while Jeff and his brothers gapped.

“You mean the red head” Virgil asked and Scott smiled at Virgil with a nod as his brother swam over to him.

“Yep, she kept me on my toes, scary smart and adores well I hope she still does she adores Polar bears” Scott said with a smile and his father walked over to him.

“I remember her now, after you went missing she came to my office in Kansas asking if you were okay, I remember you introducing us to her and I thought that she was perfect for you, Ariana adored her, happy that there was another red head that was not Gordon” Jeff stated and Scott smiled thinking about her as Lady Penelope walked over.

“What are your plans then?” Penelope asked and Scott smirked.

“After dinner, can we release a statement I am alive and have been here for two weeks readjusting to living with people after being alone for seven years” his father nodded as did Lady Penelope nodded taking out her phone “I will need to make my first public appearance somewhere and hopefully that Ariana will surface” Scott thought and he saw his dad smiling.

“Scott, she may not appear, anyway tonight, you and I head to New York where Tracy Tower is” Scott looked at him in shock with a raised eyebrow “5 years ago Tracy Industries hit it big, we create online security to new vehicles it is not public knowledge that we are International Rescue nor that we have anything to do with them” Jeff smirked seeing Scott's shock look.

“Cool, by the way, dad, the steak is burning” Scott stated with a smirk and Jeff turned in shock and saw his meat on the BBQ. Scott was pulled in to the pool by Gordon and then there was a big splash fight.

“Scott, I have released the statement and I posted a photo of you and your brothers in the water fight” Scott smiled at her and jumped out of the pool.

“Thanks Lady Penelope, by the way the ring is not showing right” Scott asked seeing the ring was not invisible on his finger.

“It is hidden in the water when you threw Virgil, no one can see it” Scott nodded and smelt the yummy food.

_'It is good to be home, now I just need Caitlin and Ariana, then I will be happy'_ Scott thought and smiled as he was handed a plate and he smiled at his father.   
  


**Arrow and Flash crossover from season 3 of Arrow. The Brave and The Bold.**   
  


**STARLING CITY  
  
** Felicity Smoak watched as Cisco called for Barry to help Oliver and she saw Caitlin looking at a photo of Oliver, Tommy and two other guys.

“Cait, are you alright?” Felicity asked as she watched the red headed scientist pick up the photo and ran a finger over the picture.

“I remember when this was taken” Caitlin stated and Felicity jumped in shock as did Cisco after he walked back over to where Caitlin stood.

“You knew Oliver?” Cisco said in shock.

“Not well, I was dating Scott Tracy” Caitlin smiled at the photo and pointed to a dark haired male next to Tommy Merlyn “I met Oliver a few times, but I knew Scott and Bruce more due to Tommy and Oliver being players and I did not even met them till I turned 20, weeks before Oliver and Scott went missing” Cisco gasped at his fellow sciencist.

“Scott Tracy, you knew the astronaut Jefferson Tracy's eldest son and heir” Cisco asked shocked.

“Yep, he liked me and when Scott disappeared he helped me in university before he and his other sons moved away and I lost contact with them, Ronnie threaten Scott to treat me right cause from what Ronnie saw Tommy, Bruce and Oliver were playboys and thought Scott was the same” Caitlin smiled.

“Oliver nor Tommy talked about their past” Felicity stated and Caitlin placed the photo down.

“They wouldn't, six months ago Bruce reappeared after missing for 6 years and Jeff declared Scott dead two years after he disappeared and Ariana Tracy ran away, she has never been seen since and Scott adored his sister” Caitlin said and there was a rush before Barry came in.

“That was amazing” the speedster said with a smile.

Caitlin dropped the subject as she watched Cisco challenge Barry to the salmon ladder before Barry ran off.

Oliver came back followed by Roy, Diggle and Lyla when Barry came back.

“BREAKING NEWS” Felicity's computer that showed the news and everyone before Oliver could start talking they looked to the computer “This just in Scott Carpenter Tracy is alive” Caitlin fell down to the floor in shock and Cisco ran over to her “A source from the Tracy family, a Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward made the announcement by sending in this photo” Caitlin and Oliver saw Scott Tracy throwing a slightly younger man across the pool where three other young men laughed “Lady Penelope stated at Scott reappeared in the old hometown of the Tracy family where neighbours saw him and thought him a robber at the old farm home and Jeff came to collect Scott from the hospital from DNA testing proved Scott was alive, that was two weeks ago and Jeff Tracy made this statement” the news reporter grabbed a piece of paper “I am happy that my eldest son is home at last, he has been readjusting to life around people, he has not stated where he has been only he was alone and he was not kept against his will” Caitlin saw Oliver in shock and he looked at her “and Lady Penelope also stated in the release that Scott plans to come to the US to be declared alive tomorrow with his father before they head back to the family's island also Jefferson Tracy is calling on anyway if they have ever seen his only daughter Ariana Lucille Tracy” a picture of a young red headed girl came up on screen “and if they have to contact police with where they saw her last” the news reporter finished with the pictures of Ariana and Scott appearing side by side and Caitlin felt tears.

“Wow, first Oliver, then Bruce Wayne and now Scott Tracy, I wonder where he was, I hope Ariana Tracy is alright” Barry saw the photo “Oliver, you knew Bruce and is that Scott” Barry asked as Oliver came over.

“Yes, we were friends, Scott disappeared first then myself and everything I have heard Bruce went missing six months later, Ariana ran away 2 years after Scott disappeared after Jefferson declared Scott dead, I just can not believe he is back and not called me I understand Scott being back two weeks he would see his father and brothers before myself or Bruce even Caitlin” Caitlin felt everyone's eyes on her.

“Caitlin?” Roy asked.

“I dated Scott” she stated and then she looked at the weapon “Is that the weapon?” she wanted to leave the subject behind and keep her feeling away.  
  


**GOTHAM CITY**

Bruce Wayne just arrived back to penthouse apartment where Alfred was watching the news a hand over his mouth.

“Alfred?” Bruce asked walking over and saw the TV had breaking news.

“A source from the Tracy family, a Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward made the announcement by sending in this photo” Bruce sat down in shock seeing the photo of Scott throwing Virgil in the water while his other brothers laughed “Lady Penelope stated at Scott reappeared in the old hometown of the Tracy family where neighbours saw him and thought him a robber at the old farm home and Jeff came to collect Scott from the hospital from DNA testing proved Scott was alive, that was two weeks ago and Jeff Tracy made this statement 'I am happy that my eldest son is home at last, he has been readjusting to life around people, he has not stated where he has been only he was alone and he was not kept against his will' and a Lady Penelope also stated in the release that 'Scott plans to come to the US to be declared alive tomorrow with his father before they head back to the family's island also Jefferson Tracy is calling on anyway if they have ever seen his only daughter Ariana Lucille Tracy” a picture of a young red headed girl came up on screen “and if they have to contact police with where they saw her last'” Alfred turned off the TV and looked to Bruce.

“Sir, are you alright?” Alfred asked as Bruce stared in shock.

“Scott is alive, my best friend is alive” Alfred walked over to the billionaire “I haven't contacted either the Tracys or even Oliver since I came back and I did not even know Ariana was missing” Bruce looked to Alfred “Alfred I am going to New York to see Scott, I need to see Jeff and find out more on why Ariana ran away” Alfred nodded.

“Of course, sir” Alfred stated and Bruce stood and walked over to the table where placed his lunch.

* * *

 

 


	2. The Return and Strange Happenings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing of DC heroes or Thunderbirds or Supernatural.
> 
> Also, I think I forgot to state that Gabriel is alive, the Winchester brothers and Ariana rescued him from Metatron.
> 
> This chapter, there will be a few name-drops and appearances.

**NEW YORK CITY**

Scott Tracy smiled as he watched the water and the city that never sleeps came into view from Tracy 2 and Scott smiled remembering his father explaining that Tracy 2 was the smallest of the private planes his father owned as well as created with the help of Brains that the small plane could land on top of Tracy Tower seeing as the plane was about the size of a helicopter just a big larger.

"Scott, we are coming up to Tracy Tower, are you ready for everything from questions to the flashing camera lights?" Jeff asked from the captain's chair and Scott nodded at him as he went on looking out of the window.

"As ready as ever, after this I will have to start patrol my sector" Jeff smiled hearing Scott's answer and knew now that Scott was serious of his new job and Jeff knew that he had to accept that his eldest had a duty to the universe.

Landing on the tower, Jeff hugged Scott as they got out and together they headed down to the CEO's office however the two were unaware that Scott's best friends Bruce and Oliver were arriving at the tower via the back.

"Scott before we head down, I want to say I am very proud of you and everything you have done well what you have told me about and I know there are things you haven't told me about" Jeff stated and Scott smiled sadly.

"Yes, but they are small and nothing for you to worry about and cheers" Scott replied and they entered the lift to head down to the CEO's office where Elaine Dawson, Jeff's right hand woman and friend since just after Virgil was born and Jeff started doing Tracy Industries from Woodend in Kansas awaited to hug Scott and no doubt hit across the head.

* * *

 

**GROUND FLOOR OF TRACY TOWER, BACK WAY**

 Bruce Wayne exited the Rolls Royce and fixed his jacket, he smiled at Alfred as the loyal butler stood with a hat in his hand and smirk on his aging face.

"To hide yourself till you want to show yourself, Master Bruce" Alfred said simply and Bruce smiled at Alfred and took the hat from him covering his dark blue eyes.

The two walked Together into the side entry way just as Oliver Queen, Felicity Smoak, John Diggle and Caitlin Snow arrived next to the Royce in Felicity's red bug.

Oliver bought Caitlin with them seeing as she did date Scott and knew he would be hit if he didn't bring her, so he left Roy and Lyla in control of his city.

"Nice car" Diggle commented as he opened the door for Caitlin while Oliver opened the door for Felicity.

"True" Felicity stated as Oliver held at a hand for her as Caitlin walked with Diggle just behind her around from the other side of the bug.

Soon, they entered the tower and stood against the wall watching the lifts, Oliver swore he could see Alfred Pennyworth the loyal butler of Bruce Wayne standing on the other side of Tracy Tower lobby, he then spotted him just next to Alfred with a hat and sunglasses covering his blue eyes.

"Bruce is here" Oliver whispered to his girlfriend and she saw as well.

"You did say you were friends" Felicity whispered back and Oliver nodded the three watched as Caitlin walked into the crowd hiding among the reporters watching the lifts, she was going to walk up to Scott and slap him silly for disappearing like that and breaking her heart before kissing him she decided.

Everyone in the lobby watched as the lift hit the lobby floor and watched as Jeff Tracy exited with his dark brown hair styled by gel and he had a tinkle in his dark brown eyes showing true happiness. He was followed by his right hand woman Elaine Dawson with her dark blonde streaked with grey hair down to her shoulders and her hazel green eyes looking around with careful eye before smiling and exiting to stand just behind Jeff who now stood at the stand with many microphones. Everyone clapped as Scott Tracy came out, his dark brown a styled mess and his light brown eyes glinting towards his father as he walked towards the man as cameras flashed.

"Welcome to Tracy Tower" everyone clapped as Jeff started the press conference and turned slightly to Scott and placed a hand on his eldest son's right shoulder and smiled "and thank you everyone for being here to help me welcome my eldest son back from where he was" Jeff stated and Scott smiled at Jeff before the man turned back to the cameras "Questions?" Jeff said with a smile at Scott and looked to a woman with dark brown hair curled on her shoulders "Yes".

"Lois Lane, Daily Planet, where were you?" Lois asked and Jeff patted Scott on the back and walked over to Elaine as Scott smirked inside at the question knowing it would be one of the first asked questions.

"Miss Lane, I saw the world and kept out of sight" Scott looked back to Jeff with a sad smile "I am sorry that I caused grief and worried my family and friends but I kept to the jungles mostly" Scott answered and another hand went up and he nodded to a blonde haired hazel eyed woman.

"Vicki Vale of the Gotham Gazette, are you planning to meet up with your former friends Bruce Wayne and Oliver Queen? Also has your sister reappeared at all? And did you hear of Thomas Merlyn's death?" the two men in question kept hidden looked to Scott as he smiled sadly.

"Miss Vale, my sister has not been heard from since it was announced I was back, I had hoped she would be here" Scott looked down and took a breath "I heard of Tommy's death when I returned and was told by my brother Gordon of his death and I believe I disappeared to my new room on the ground to deal with the fact that a friend was gone" Scott sighed before looking out over the crowd "when I returned I was also told what happened to the other two, I feel if I were to rejoin Bruce or Oliver then it will feel wrong for there will forever be one missing from our group and I feel as well they would not forgive me for leaving the way I did, I was dating someone beautiful, kind and with an amazing way of having me around her little finger and I hope she has moved on" Scott answered and he was unaware the woman in question was moving towards him as Oliver, Diggle and Felicity watched the scientist push through the crowd and walked up the stairs "Caitlin?" Scott said in shock and everyone watched as the woman moved towards him and then a few laughed as she slapped him and he was looking towards his father before turning his head slowly towards Caitlin.

"You are an idiot, Scott Tracy" Scott looked at her fully now as shock came to his mind, he wanted her to move on he never knew if would be back due to the last war "I never moved on" Scott was unprepared as Caitlin jumped hugged him they fell to the floor as Caitlin kissed him and he closed his eyes smelling her wonderful rose and apple scent he always remembered "I still love you" she whispered after she stopped kissing him and Scott looked at her.

"Same here, I never stopped thinking about you" Scott answered and Caitlin stood up as Scott got off the ground.

"It is nice to see you again Miss Snow" Jeff said walking over and giving Caitlin a hug.

"It is Doctor Snow now, Mr Tracy" Caitlin told him as Scott looked proud towards her before walking back over to the microphone, Jeff walked over to Elaine with Caitlin talking to him softly and he smiled at her and she sent a soft smile to him.

"Congrats to Doctor Caitlin Snow, after the press conference come up to the office with Scott, Elaine and I" Jeff said softly to her and Caitlin nodded and looked back to Scott who picked a dark haired man with glasses.

"Clark Kent of the Daily Planet, what are you planning to do now you are back?" Clark asked and Caitlin wondered as well.

"Mr Kent, my plan is learn the family business and work for my father while I might go into the air force as was my plans back before everything among others" Scott answered sending a smile to his father who nodded then Scott looked to a blonde haired woman.

"Kara Danvers of CatCo Worldwide Media, the release by Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward stated you returned two weeks ago, were you injured?" Scott and his father knew the question would come up.

"I was hurt but ages ago fighting against a tribe in the Amazon jungle and I was stabbed in the stomach" Scott placed a hand over his left side "I did nearly die that day and I have the scars to prove that, but I came back home cause it was time to return" Scott answered and Kara nodded with a smile.

"One more question" Elaine announced from her spot next to Jeff and Scott nodded and looked around the room before nodding to a young man.

"Hank Deuce of Miami News, what did you have to do to survive?" silence and everyone looked to Scott to answer and watched as Scott closed his eyes before sighing and to everyone's shock he walking away, he did not want to say anymore about the fake lies he came up with and Scott remembered the wars and the betrayal of Sinestro.

Jeff, Elaine, Caitlin followed him into the lift and the doors closed.

"Scott" Caitlin whispered and Scott skidded down the wall to his knees.

"I couldn't say what I did Caitlin, I promise I will tell you everything later on" Scott whispered as the lift stopped and the doors opened . Everyone got out and Elaine turned to Scott before slapping him over the head and then patting on the shoulder.

"It is so good to have you back home, you be good for your daddy here and no more disappearing acts Mister" she threaten and Scott smiled at her before he watched as Elaine walked away towards her office and Jeff lead the reunited couple to his office.

* * *

  **GROUND FLOOR**

The reporters were calling for Scott to return so Oliver, Diggle and Felicity headed to the lifts on the other side and to their shock there stood Alfred Pennyworth with Bruce Wayne just as the lift left the floor 15th floor heading down.

"Bruce?" Oliver said in shock making Bruce turned to him and walked over to him.

"Oliver, I did not realise you were here, I am sorry I did not come to see you after I returned from Tibet" Bruce said hugging Oliver and looking him over.

"It is all right I understood, hello again Alfred" Oliver stated as the butler walked over.

"Master Oliver, it is a pleasure to see you again and I am sorry to hear of Master Thomas' death and your parent's passing" Alfred said and Oliver nodded and saw Alfred looking at the two behind Oliver.

"Alfred, Bruce, this is John Diggle, my mother hired him to be my bodyguard after I was kidnapped a day after I returned and this" Oliver smiled at Felicity "is Felicity Smoak, my girlfriend who is amazing with computers helped me out tying to work a I-phone" Bruce laughed as the lift came the ground floor and everyone entered the lift.

"Oliver, I do not think Scott was telling everything he is keeping secrets" Bruce stated as the lift moved up.

"I agree, Dark Knight" Oliver stated with a smirk crossing his arms while Bruce and Alfred looked at him in shock before Bruce smirked back.

"Yeah, so I use batarangs, grapple gun and smoke pellets but hey, it could be worst I could use a bow and arrows" Bruce replied and Oliver laughed "So out of date" Bruce finished causing Oliver to glare towards making Diggle laugh while Felicity looked between the two heroes.

"How?" Felicity asked and Bruce smiled at her puzzled look.

"I am known as the greatest detective alive by a few villains, I looked at the news when the Hood came about and it was the same time as Oliver's return" Oliver sighed knowing someone would have caught onto the little miscalculation when he first forward "however this new hero wearing that glowing green suit has me puzzled and I believe it is Scott, but none of the Tracys have powers" Bruce stated and the lift stopped and the doors opened and they saw Caitlin and Scott enter the CEO's office and closing the door behind them, just before there stood Jefferson Tracy looking at them.

"I thought I saw you two and Alfred there, I wasn't sure" Jeff walked forward with a smile on his face "It is so good to see you once again Alfred" Alfred smiled at Jeff shaking his hand, Jeff turned slightly and smiled at Bruce "Bruce, you look more relaxed since your Tibet trip of six years" Bruce smiled at his best friend's father before he nodded and Jeff looked to Oliver "Oliver, I am sorry to hear about your mother, father and Tommy, I sent cards to each death but in a way I was still grieving believing Scott was gone for good" he explained and Oliver stepped forward placing a hand on the other billionaire's shoulder.

"I got them, Mr Tracy and I thank you very much" Oliver told him with a smiled and Jeff smiled with a sigh.

"Both of you" looking at Bruce and Oliver "please call me Jeff, I have known you Bruce since you were born and I have known you Oliver since you went to the boarding school where Scott and Bruce were attending" the two nodded and Jeff looked at the other two that stood just behind Oliver with a raised eyebrow towards Oliver.

"Jeff, this is my girlfriend Felicity Smoak and this is my bodyguard slash good friend John Diggle who I simply call Diggle" Diggle stepped forward and Jeff kissed Felicity's hand and looked to Diggle shaking the man's hand with a smile.

"Why did your mum hire Mr Diggle here?" Jeff asked and Oliver rubbed his head embarrassment on his face.

"My mother hired him after Tommy and I were kidnapped my second day back" Jeff shook his head and looked at Oliver "Yeah I still get in trouble" Jeff laughed before he lead the group towards the office and entered before sighing hitting his head remembering for next time to knock if he has Scott with him in New York.

Bruce, Oliver, Felicity, Alfred and Diggle gasped for there stood Scott Tracy wearing the glowing green suit his arms on his sides while Caitlin looked amazed at him before her eyes widen and Scott turned around.

"Bugger me" he muttered causing Caitlin to giggle.

"Scott, so you are that green hero that saved International Rescue" Oliver asked impressed and wanting to know more while walking forward towards Scott who rubbed his head as Bruce walked over and hugged Scott.

"Green Lantern is the name, don't wear it out" Scott answered as Alfred closed the door.

"Your family are not metas right" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow looking at Scott as he crossed his arms after letting Scott go after welcoming him back and everyone went to sit down around the large office.

"Metas?" Scott asked puzzled looking at Bruce as he sat next to Caitlin and his father on Caitlin's other side.

"A human with powers" Alfred explained from his spot next to Bruce.

"No, this is" showing the ring before making the suit disappear "what grants me my powers" Bruce looked at the small green colour ring and Scott went on "when I disappeared that night Oliver, it was the night that you Bruce were back in Gotham brooding about the up coming trial of Joe Chill, I was going to head up to you after seeing Caitlin" Scott sighed and Caitlin held his hand smiling at him "However I was forced to go to the Green Lantern home world called Oa" Caitlin rubbed his back and he smiled at her "and there I trained there for seven years as well as fought in a few wars" Oliver and Bruce wondered what happened to their best friend he seemed older "I tried so hard to get back here so many times and then about eight months after arriving there my old mentor an alien named Sinestro betrayed the Corp and there was a war where Sinestro released a demon named Parallax, that was when I was stabbed" lifting the shirt showing the scar which Caitlin ran a gentle hand over and he looked back to his best friends "I did nearly die then but Tomar-Re and Kilowog saved my life and Sinestro disappeared as did Parallax" Scott stood up walking slightly towards the bay windows over looking over the city that never sleeps his arms crossed "they are both still out there and I did not tell you dad but word is that Parallax could be heading this way and if he reaches Earth, the fear he is will destroy this planet" Scott walked closer to the window uncrossing his arms "I will get word from the Corp, if Parallax comes close to my sector or even near it" Scott stated and he turned to everyone "I can tell you are keeping something from me you two" looking at Oliver and Bruce "but to be honest it is not my business" Scott stated before his ring buzzed and he heard Tomar-Re's voice on the telepathic link that all Lanterns shared.

However, just then the sun started glowing brighter with the sky turning bright red and orange making Scott frown.

"What is happening to the Sun?" Felicity asked walking over to where Scott stood.

"It looks like the sun is turning into a red dwarf, but that is not possible" Caitlin stated and Scott put his suit back on.

"I can track what is happening, do any of you have com-links?" Scott asked turning around and saw his father nod.

"When your brothers are doing work in the tower we have these so we can get things done faster" Jeff answered handling Scott a little headset which after a bit of help from Caitlin was placed in Scott's ear.

"I promise I will get it fixed, just hope it is not something bad" Scott stated and he walked to the stairs that his father showed him and flew off.

* * *

**LENBANON, KANSAS, ABANDONED FACTORY  
1 hour earlier**

Ariana Lucille Tracy with her red hair braided to her waist stood listening has demons, angels and witches via Rowena tried to defect Amara. Ariana turned to her guardian slash boyfriend Gabriel, who kissed the top of her kiss and Dean looked over to them.

"Ari, will you be okay?" Dean asked the young huntress and Ariana turned to him.

"Just got a bad feeling" Ariana replied with a bite of her bottom lip.

"Everything that is meant to happen will happen, Ariana" Chuck told her and Ariana looked at him.

"I know" Ariana replied as Gabriel left her side to join his older brother and she tighten her grip on her sword as the doors of the factory banged opened and there stood Chuck's sister Amara with cuts over her.

"Hello, brother" Amara entered weaken and Ariana's bad feeling was stronger "you cheated again..." she was cut off as Lucifer and Gabriel charged her with a spear stabbing her making Amara cry out in pain and the two Archangels pull the spear out with Gabriel letting go, however Lucifer goes to stab her again before stopping due to Chuck.

"Ah! Son" Chuck told him and shook his head as Amara whimpers in pain, Gabriel walks slowly towards Ariana as Lucifer stays behind Amara and Chuck looked at his sister with pain in his eyes.

"Amara, I am sorry for this... for everything" Chuck told her stepping forward a bit as Gabriel reached Ariana and everyone watches as Amara looks to Chuck.

"An apology at long last" Amara is breathing heavily "yet what's sorry to me? I have spent millions of years crammed into that damn cage alone and afraid..." Ariana sees Dean look down with his eyes closed and she touches his hand softly "wishing, begging for our brother to claim me, to release me of that pain and hurt!" Amara was starting to shout "And what was my crime, brother?" Amara yelled loudly and Chuck stepped forward.

"This world needed to be born!" Chuck was also getting louder "And you wouldn't let me! Amara, you gave me no choice" Chuck yelled back to her bending down to her and Amara glared at him.

"That's your story" Amara struggles to her feet "not mine, no the real reason you banished me, why I couldn't be allowed to exist you couldn't stand it" Amara keeps tying to get to her feet "yeah, we're equals and we weren't great or powerful because we stood only in relation to each other" Amara got to her feet as Chuck stands straight as well "You think you made the Archangels to bring light? No... brother you made them to create lesser beings, that make you large and to make you Lord, however it was all ego" Amara glared at Chuck before she shouted "You wanted to be big!" Chuck looks over to Gabriel and then to Lucifer before looking back to Amara.

"That's true, but not the whole truth, Amara" Chuck took a step closer to Amara "there's a value, a glory in creation that's greater and truer than my pride or my ego" Ariana griped Gabriel's hand and looking to him with worry "call it grace, call it being! Whatever it is, it didn't come from my hands" Chuck's voice was going hoarse from shouting "it just is, as you and I just were" Chuck took a step forward "since you've been freed, I know that you've it... felt it" Chuck finished and he looked to Dean with a nod of his head.

Ariana watched Amara's face turn into disbelief before turning to look at Dean and Ariana saw a flicker of emotion come in her eyes before Dean looked down.

"It's didn't have to be like this, brother, I loved you" Ariana sees that Chuck looked remorseful while Amara gave a bitter laugh "well, you've won again" Amara sighs heavily and looked at Chuck "finish it" Amara glared at Chuck "Kill me!" she shouted at him and Ariana sees Chuck shaking his head.

"I'm sorry" Chuck states as Amara gasps with shock as the Mark burns away from her chest as Sam grunts in pain as the Mark slowly appeared on his arm.

"No, NO! NO!" Amara shouts and Ariana places a hand on Sam's upper back while Gabriel grabbed her sword and walked over to Lucifer.

"I'm so sorry" Chuck tells Amara with emotion flooding his voice.

"No, not again" then Amara moves quickly and lunges forward grabbing Chuck by his throat and hoisting him into the aloft "not ever again" Amara sends Chuck higher into the air choking him while Lucifer and Gabriel yell and charge at her from behind, however Amara flings them into a support pillar across the room.

"GABRIEL!" Ariana yelled running over to him.

"Goodbye nephew" Ariana hears Amara growl as she gets to Gabriel and Lucifer yells before Ariana hears nothing.

"CAS!" Ariana hears Dean yell as she slides to her knees and to Gabriel who was knocked unconscious "ARIANA! WATCH OUT" Dean yelled and Ariana looked up as Amara was looking at her before she was flung away from Gabriel's body.

Ariana and Dean were flung into walls and the hunters and huntress watched in horror as Amara turned back to Chuck who was making choking sounds.

"You're sons and humans can not do anything for you, brother, for I'd die a million times, murder you a million more before I go back into that cage" Amara hissed in anger at Chuck as Ariana got to her feet, leaving a bit of blood behind and limped to Gabriel's body, however Amara saw her and turned "I would stay down if I were you" Ariana was flung into the wall with a cry of pain as her some metal cut her side and Amara turned back to Chuck "tell me, if you won't change, why should I, brother?" Amara stated with anger and Ariana looked up.

"Because everyone grows and changes as time goes on, Chuck has seen and done so much that he had to step away, Amara I lost my mother and my eldest brother, I yelled at my father stating I hated him before I ran away and now I am the Huntress, but if I didn't go away I wouldn't have learnt of the true dangers in the world nor would've found Gabriel, please we can talk this out" Ariana pleaded to The Darkness who glared.

"He locked me up, so now it is my time" Ariana watched as black tendrils began to rise from Amara's feet.

"AMARA! NO!" Dean shouted however, Amara spares only a glance before looking back to Chuck as black tendrils hit him again and again with each leaving a wound of brilliant light.

"Sorry, brother" Amara whispered as Chuck shines brighter and brighter until Sam, Ariana and Dean had to look away before they hear a thud and they turn and gasp in shock as Chuck is motionless on the ground.

Ariana was shocked and looked to Amara.

"No, Amara, what have you done?" Dean asked looking at Chuck's body and then looking to Amara.

"He's dead, God is dead" Sam said in shock as Amara looks over to them.

"No, but he is dying and he will dim before fading away into nothing, but not until he sees what comes next , not until he watches as this world and everything he created, everything he loves turns to ash" Amara looks at Chuck's body one last time "welcome to the end" Amara disappears in a her black smoke leaving everyone dumbstruck.

"Check on him" Dean said as Sam got over to Chuck and knelt next to him,

"Hey Chuck?" Sam whispers as Ariana tries to wake Gabriel.

"Gabriel" Ariana eyes widen and looks to Dean "he is not waking" Dean looks to her.

"Keep tying" Dean told her as he got to his feet and limped over to Lucifer.

"Gabe, please, don't leave me" Ariana whispered in Gabriel's ear and she shakes him.

"Lucifer is gone, Amara, she ripped him from my body" Ariana heard Castiel tell Dean and she felt tears forming in her eyes as Gabriel wouldn't move.

"Gabe, please" Ariana whispered ignoring her friends worried deeply about her guardian and boyfriend.

"Come on, up you get" Ariana looked up as Dean helped Castiel to his feet and they walked over to her.

"Ariana, anything" Castiel asked worried about his other older brother.

"No" Ariana replied and she looked over to Sam where he was with Chuck.

"Are you, uh... H-How do you feel?" Ariana raised an eyebrow at Sam before looking worried towards Gabriel.

"Oh" Ariana hears pain in Chuck's voice "you know when you're driving and a bug hits your windshield?" Ariana turned to see Chuck pale and weak looking "I'm the bug" Chuck said and coughed a bit.

"So, what Amara said about you..." Sam stated when Chuck nodded.

"Dying, yeah, I am and so is everything that the sun, my light touches and I can feel it... my spark, it is flicking and once it's gone..." Chuck looked down and then over to where Ariana sat with Gabriel's head in her lap "Gabriel, will be fine, Amara struck him in his core before she pulled Lucifer out" Ariana frowned.

"His core?" Chuck nodded.

"Where Gabriel's true Archangel powers lay unused" Chuck winced and Ariana looked concerned.

"Okay, how do we fix you?" Dean asked Chuck and Ariana kissed Gabriel's forehead.

"You can't... however Amara could, maybe, but that won't happen now" Chuck states and Ariana looked down.

Everyone jumped as a door slams, Dean gets to his feet pulls out his gun and points it in the direction, Chuck was hanging onto Sam as Castiel walks over to Ariana and Gabriel standing guard in front of the couple. Rowena walks into with a bit of limp and she raises her eyebrow at Dean.

"So that was a gun in your pocket" Rowena states and Dean sighs before returning the gun to where it was as Crowley walks over slowly.

"Well, that was a complete and utter dog's breakfast, wasn't it?" Crowley stated and Ariana glared at the demon.

"I didn't know dogs had breakfast" Castiel said confused and Dean looked at him with his eyebrows raised.

"Well Cas is back" Dean said with a smirk as Ariana heard Gabriel take a deep breath.

"Gabriel" Ariana said as he opened his eyes and he looked into Ariana's blue eyes.

"Hey, what happened?" Gabriel asked seeing Ariana's eyes filling with tears and he sat up.

"I thought I lost you" Ariana hugged him as the tears fell.

"Hey, you have me always, Ari" Gabriel told her before bringing her eyes to meet his and kissed her unaware of the small smiles the couple were getting from Chuck and everyone well apart from Crowley.

"Oh please" Crowley muttered before Rowena slapped his head.

"Sorry to interrupt, but anyone bothered to look outside" Rowena said causing Gabriel and Ariana to break away.

"Why? What happened?" Gabriel asked and then he caught sight of his father and he got to his knees "dad?" Gabriel whispered and Chuck looked sadly at him.

"Amara, she used her powers on me and they are destroying my spark" Chuck told his youngest Archangel and Gabriel looked shocked.

"Lucifer?" Gabriel asked Castiel as the group went outside and Ariana held Gabriel's hand.

"Amara ripped him from my body" Castiel replied and they got outside with Dean looking at the large burn mark before Ariana saw Rowena shake her head and point towards the sun. Everyone looks up to see the sun burning brightly however the sky was a mix of bright red and orange as with it were on fire.

"What is it?" Dean asked with concern lacing his voice.

"It looks like the sun is..." Castiel cut Sam off.

"Dying" Castiel finished and Sam looked to Chuck.

"Why would Amara do that?" Sam asked him and Chuck sighed.

"My spark powers the sun and with it, it is the source of all life on Earth and so many more planets" that got shocked looks however Chuck looked down. "without my spark, everything will just... just waste away, with me turning into nothing while Amara becomes stronger as the universe will turn dark" Chuck revealed and Dean gulped before looking to Castiel and everyone.

"We best get out of here" Dean stated and before he knew it, everyone was back at the Bunker in the War Room.

* * *

 

**Over Missouri.**

Scott was flying with a frown while looking at the sky with worry and it was worried what was causing it for he had thought it was coming from outer space, but it wasn't and now he was flying over Kansas before the ring stopped beeping over an abandoned factory and Scott floated down.

"Yikes, there is a lot of power residue both dark and light" Scott said to himself and he walked into the factory and he felt the darkness stronger while the light seemed to have faded yet still there.

" _Scott, is everything alright?"_ Scott jumped as his com-link came to life and he calmed down quickly.

"No, I found where the possible show down happened, there is a lot of dark energy with light fading" Scott explained as he used the ring to scan the whole room for human or entities. The ring beeped and Scott frowned.

" _Scott? Is everything alright?"_ his father asked and Scott walked over to a pillar where there was a bit of blood.

"The ring is telling that a relative of mine was hurt here recently" Scott's eyes widen and he was unaware that his father's eyes were as well.

" _Ariana"_ Jeff breathed _"Scott, get some of the blood, so we can make sure, is it a lot?"_ Jeff asked his eldest in worry for his only daughter.

"No" Scott answered and undid his uniform before tearing a piece of his shirt off and gathering the blood, he placed the piece of shirt in a force field in his pant left front pocket before turning the uniform back on.

" _Anything else about the scene?"_ Jeff asked and Scott looked around.

"Burn marks and nothing else, I am heading back with the blood, hopefully it is truly Ariana and she is not badly hurt" Scott replied and he floated into the air and left the factory prepared to head back to New York, only the ring started beeping again.

" _Scott?"_ Scott looked around him and frowned. The ring was telling him that the relative was close and he followed the beeping as it got closer to an abandoned Waverly Hills Sanatorium. He saw a classic black Impala 67 sitting outside and he landed impressed with the car's condition.

"Sorry dad, the ring alerted me to the relative being close and I am outside of the abandoned Waverly Hills Sanatorium, which is really creepy" Scott informed his father and he walked inside slowly as he heard voices.

"GET YOUR CASPER WHITE ASSES OUT HERE!" a man yelled and Scott heard a female giggling.

"Dean, you can not say it like that" she stated and there was a short laugh.

"Well then what would you have us do Ari" another male asked and Scott felt his breath leave him. Ari was his nickname for his sister and he stopped at a corner before peaking around, there with her back turned to him stood Ariana Tracy and she was looking to another man as he was placing something along the ground.

"You know, maybe I will just piss them off, could you both finish here?" the other man asked and Ariana nodded. Scott couldn't see her face, but he could see she had grown up and she was holding a sword while her red hair was braided to her waist.

"Go for it Sammy, Ari, you do that corner" first man stated before Scott could hear gun shots before watching as Ariana walked off to the left.

"Dean, do you still have feelings for her?" Ariana's voice was soft and there was a heavy sigh with gun shots in the background.

"Ariana, I really don't know what I feel for her, she hurt her own brother and I understand her reasons, but every time I look at her, I feel something for her" Dean replied and Scott moved forward however he jumped back and floated into the air as people appeared around him.

"Okay, I think that worked" Sam said running back into the room and Scott watched as Ariana ran to the far right.

"Oh really, we had not noticed Sammy" Ariana snapped before she appeared again using her sword as another person disappeared and Scott decided to fly into the room willing a gun into his hand and shooting at the people.

"Who the hell are you?" a blonde asked before shooting the gun to the right.

"Dean, just say the magic word so we can get back" Ariana yelled and Scott was amazed at how amazing his little sister was.

"Fine" Scott watched as Dean revealed a purple gem "HAGGIS!" Scott watched as the people disappeared into the gem and he raised an eyebrow as the violet haze disappeared.

"Now who are you?" Ariana asked turning to Scott.

"I am Green Lantern and I was flying over-head when I heard voices" the males raised their eyebrows.

"Your real name, buddy" Dean ordered pointing a shotgun at Scott.

"Sorry, I have a secret identity to maintain, but I am one of the good guys" Ariana glared before looking to the other two.

"Chuck will know the truth as would Crowley" Ariana stated calmly and the males nodded.

"You are coming back with us, you make a move against anyone, I will put a bullet in your brain" Dean warned him and Scott nodded.

" _Follow them Scott and find out what has happened to your sister"_ his father ordered and Scott kept the link on.

"That is fine with me, what are your names?" Scott asked.

"My name is Dean and this is my brother Sam" Dean introduced himself and then looked to Ariana.

"Name is Ariana, simply a friend to Dean and Sam" Ariana stated as she placed her sword in a bag.

Scott followed his sister and her friends to the Impala, all unaware of a being watching them from the shadows and as they drove away, a woman appeared with black curly hair and of African American descent. She looked into the room with a frown before she disappeared as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying this story, I have written five chapters and just finishing the sixth, each will be around 10 pages give or take of the events that take place in each chapter.
> 
> Next chapter will have Scott meeting God, Crowley, Gabriel, Castiel and Rowena as well as Ariana reveal a secret and then Dean's send off.


End file.
